Heroes of Azeroth
by BEWhiteDragon-00
Summary: Two heroes go on an adventure to discover the disturbance in nature, only to find themselves in a deadly battle against one of the greatest evils they have ever encountered.
1. The Calling

Heroes of Azeroth

* * *

The Calling

* * *

**A/N**: I do not own World of Warcraft/Warcraft. This was a story I wrote for Blizzard's Global Writing Contest. I doubt it won, but I still had fun writing it. The two main characters in this story are based off of my and a friend's character. I just had to change his character's name ot something that sounded more Warcraft-ish; Deadkamo doesn't sound like it. Anyway, enjoy

* * *

The sun slowly rose over the vast land of Mulgore, marking the beginning of a brand new day. The cool breeze swept over the earth, the tall grass dancing to the wind's breath. Mulgore's various wild animals began to awaken from their nightly slumber, ready to feed, work on homes and nests, and survive.

The grasslands of Mulgore were beautiful and lively with the pure essence of life. Large mountains and grassy hills dominated the land. Atop one of the hills near Mulgore's capitol city, Thunder Bluff, sat a large and powerful male lion. His golden yellow body rippled with strong sinewy muscles and mutilated with long ragged scars, one single scar over his right eye. His shaggy mane was a dark brown and going down the length of his back. Three inch long canines stuck out from his upper jaw and his thick sharp black claws raked the ground. His eyes were an aqua green and his head was crowned with a pair of deadly horns with black tips, going out to the side and forward.

Blackhorn Spiritshifter watched over the vast grasslands like a feline guardian. He was a powerful, hardened druid, specializing in the art of feral combat. He had grown well known with his allies, recognized by his Horde leaders and the leaders of other factions, including the Dragonqueen herself, Alexstrasza. His adventures had taken him around Kalimdor, Eastern Kingdoms, Outland, and most recently Northrend. He fought many of the most dangerous beasts and survived thousands of battles. He had become one of the most powerful druids of the Horde.

He had recently come back from his adventures in Northrend, seeking a well deserved rest from fighting the Scourge and doing errands for his allies. He had rested in Thunder Bluff, taking residence within the inn.

With this time to rest, he had kept himself busy, watching the younger druids as they trained to become stronger as well as observing nature for the pure relaxation of it. He regularly sat around on the hills, surrounded by what he practically lived by. He communed with Mother Nature herself, entwined with her living spirit, sensing her pain, her happiness, her rage. He enjoyed watching in his preferred cat form.

But lately he had sensed something disturbing to him. He had returned to Northrend on a few occasions to obtain materials to sell. Every time he had gone into the snowy regions in certain areas, he felt a disturbance in nature, especially when he flew around Storm Peaks. It troubled him to a great extent. He had kept it to himself, but the power he sensed began to grow too much for him. He was going to tell his chieftain, Cairne Bloodhoof, but he didn't think it would've helped them much. He decided to alert the one he thought was closest to Nature: Alexstrasza the Life-Binder. She was an ancient dragon, and he knew that her presence in Northrend would've made her capable of sensing this disturbance.

He had decided to rest one more day in his home city before he would go back to Northrend. It was going to take a few days to fly to Orgrimmar and then take the zeppelin there to the icy regions. The sun was barely beginning to rise. Now was the time to depart on his journey.

He transformed into a smaller brown bird, various parts of his body armored with simple leather armor and a necklace of sharp teeth and wooden beads, a pair of black horns going off to the side and upwards. He took flight, flapping his strong wings and heading towards Thunder Bluff. He flew towards the inn and returned to normal, landing in front of the structure. In his true form, he was a tall, mighty tauren adorned with a magical leather armor set known as the Dreamwalker along with a staff that was white and crowned with was looked like the bony wings of a dragon at its head. He began to grab supplies for his journey, snatching some food, water, and a few potions into his pack. Believing he had everything he needed, he set off to leave for his journey.

Shape shifting back into his bird form, he immediately flew northeast towards Orgrimmar, determined to reach Northrend and speak with Alexstrasza as soon as possible. Whatever this disturbance was, it needed to be dealt with now.

* * *

A few days later, he had finally reached his destination: Dragonblight, the snowy graveyard of dragons and the home of Wyrmrest Temple, the place where the Dragon Aspects themselves the ambassadors that represented them would meet. It was a tall temple, golden and intricately built with various statues and formations. Around it flew red dragons, young and ancient. Also surrounding the temple were the bodies of red and blue dragons. The place was constantly attacked by the blue dragonflight, for a war had erupted between them and the other flights after Malygos proclaimed war on Azeroth's spellcasters. But no aerial battles were occurring at this time.

He flew towards the temple, heading towards the very top where he knew Alexstrasza resided. He landed on the flight platform, instantly shape shifting back to his true form. Before him was the place where the Ruling Council met up. The Council consisted of Alexstrasza, her consort Korialstrasz, and the ambassadors of the other dragonflights and they met to discuss current matters that concerned them. They seemed to have a meeting currently, but Blackhorn could not afford to wait.

Before the druid took another step, he heard a loud roar. Glancing behind him, he saw a powerful looking azure drake heading towards him, but not of the blue dragonflight. The sight made him smile, for the coming drake was his faithful netherdrake mount, Azurion. The netherdrake usually stayed around Wyrmrest Temple whenever Blackhorn was away from Northrend. He would otherwise be flying the druid where he needed to be, helping him explore or fight when needed.

The drake landed on the flying platform aside Blackhorn. "Master, you have returned!" Azurion excitedly shouted with a smile.

The druid chuckled and rubbed the side of his drake's head. "It's good to see you again as well Azurion," he greeted. "But I am here take care of something. Something's wrong."

Azurion's expression became more serious. "What is wrong, Master?" he asked.

"I don't know. I've come here to see if I may be able to find out. But something just feels _wrong_."

"Then I remain by your side, Master."

Blackhorn nodded with a smile. He turned to the Council and began heading towards them. But suddenly a red foreclaw blocked his path. He looked to his right and saw the large red dragon Torialstrasz. He was the majordomo to the Ruling Council and made sure that no one would disturb the Council when a meeting was in session. He looked down at the druid with a stern look. "None may enter while the queen and the Ruling Council are in meeting," he firmly announced.

"Please, I must speak with Alexstrasza," Blackhorn explained. "Something is very wrong. She must know and I need her help."

"Where do these matters lie?"

"I don't know. But something powerful may have awakened and it could be evil. I need to find out if Alexstrasza may know what it is. I cannot wait for this meeting to end."

Torialstrasz snorted, puffs of smoke exhaling from his nostrils. "I shall see what I can do, dragonfriend."

The large drake turned to the council, approaching and speaking with his queen in what Blackhorn felt was Draconic. A few minutes passed before finally the dragon returned to him, along with Alexstrasza in her high elven form. Her skin was a reddish color. Her hair a crimson red, and her eyes were like smoldering orbs. Her red and yellow armor was elegant and strong. Her head was crowned with two pairs of horns, white horns draped with jewelry from the back of her head and black horns curving upward on her forehead.

"I have much more important matters to discuss, Spiritwalker. I do not have time to be called upon like a servant. You may be a respected dragonfriend, but you have no greater power to pester me of little matters and avoid my wrath," she said in a frustrated tone. "What is this about?"

Blackhorn bowed before her. "Please forgive me, Dragonqueen. I would not have demanded your presence if it were not very important."

"Then speak."

"Dragonqueen, I have sensed a great disturbance. Every time I have come here, especially the Storm Peaks, I've felt something strange. Something powerful is stirring. I can sense it, and I get a feeling it could be evil. I need to know, have you sensed anything? Do you know what this is?"

Alexstrasza sighed. "Yes, I have sensed something great. But even I cannot say what it is." She cocked a brow in interest. "But perhaps…you can discover it yourself."

"Me?" Blackhorn had not expected her offer. He had seen himself as the last person who could fix this.

"Yes. You have proven to me your strength and your determination. I believe you can do this and discover this disruption in the balance."

"I—I'm honored, Alexstrasza. But this doesn't seem like something I can handle."

"You can. You have shown me what you are capable of. You and your allies are powerful. Whatever it is, I believe you can handle this."

"Thank you, Alexstrasza. I will go on this quest."

"However, I would suggest scouting first and finding the source of this. Do not go on alone."

"Yes, Dragonqueen. I will not venture on my own."

"Good. Return to me at once."

Blackhorn bowed again. "I shall."

Alexstrasza nodded in reply and turned back towards the Council. Blackhorn watched her go and the meeting continued. He felt a nudge at his back. Looking back, he saw Azurion nudging his back with his pointed snout. The drake looked at him with a new determination and excitement. He smiled and rubbed at the side of the dragon's neck. "Who do you plan to bring, Master?" the curious dragon asked

Blackhorn gave him a half-smile. "A good old friend."


	2. A New Adventure

A New Adventure

* * *

Inside the Dalaran alchemy labs, an undead mage was hard at work. The Forsaken was a light blue skinned undead, bones sticking out of various parts of his body, including his fingers and toes. His dark purple, unkempt hair stuck out on the sides of his head and his eyes were glowing yellow orbs. His mouth was tight with a frustrated scowl. He was adorned with magical cloth vestments known as the Frostfire garments. Kamon Lichbane was currently working on discovering a new potion or elixir.

Kamon, like Blackhorn, was one of the most powerful and recognized members of the Horde. He did best with the art of the arcane magic. While most of his kind, the Forsaken, were known for being evil and having dark intentions, Kamon was the complete opposite. His intentions were always of good and his heart was pure. He was Blackhorn's best friend and the two were close, adventuring together for much of their lives and fighting together. But his good nature didn't make him any weaker. His magic still made him feared and respected.

In one bony hand, Kamon held a vial of liquid goldclover. In the other, he held a vial of Adder's Tongue. He brought the green liquid to the lid of the vial with the yellow liquid. Watching carefully, he poured nearly half the liquid into the goldclover. Both liquids began to bubble the moment they made contact, the gases rising up the thin lid of the vial rapidly. The concoction exploded in the mage's face, the liquid dripping from his uninjured face. He was taken aback by this, but all the more frustrated. "Bah! I'll never get this right!" he angrily shouted.

"Come now, Kamon, since when do you truly give up?" someone from behind him said.

Kamon looked behind him and saw Blackhorn standing at the entranceway to the labs. "Black!" he smiled. "Returned so soon, my old friend?"

Blackhorn returned the smile and approached the mage. "It would seem so Kamon." He smile almost immediately disappeared. "I'm on an important mission and I want you to come."

Kamon looked at the druid with a look of concern. "What's wrong?"

"I will explain it on the way. Get your mount and let's move out."

Kamon nodded. He gathered his alchemy supplies, placed them in his pack, and went to visit the Dalaran stable master to retrieve his windrider. Both mounts took flight from Dalaran's flying platform known as Krasus' Landing. He followed Blackhorn toward the Storm Peaks, remaining side by side with him.

"What's this about, Black?" the mage asked.

"Something powerful and maybe even evil has awaken somewhere in the Storm Peaks. I came here to ask for Alexstrasza's help and she sent me to find the exact source of this power."

"What makes you so sure it comes from Storm Peaks?"

"I've just felt it strongest there. I've felt it on various other parts of Northrend, but it lies out of sight somewhere in the Peaks."

"So…we're on another adventure that could very well kill us but can help save the world?"

"For the most part."

Kamon smirked. "Just like old times."


	3. Discovery

Discovery

* * *

About four days had passed before Blackhorn and Kamon found what he had been seeking. They found what was known as Engine of the Makers, a monument of steel from the ancient earthen dwarves that roamed in the Storm Peaks. It was massive, miles wide and hundreds of miles deep.

"It's here," Blackhorn declared, Azurion hovering above the structure.

"Are you certain?" Kamon asked, although his feelings had already answered his question. He began to feel uncomfortable. It had never happened in the past.

"I know you can feel it too. Whatever it is, it's here."

_They have turned against you…now take your revenge!_

Kamon's head perked around when he heard the whispering voice in his head. The voices had become frequent over the past few days as he searched around Storm Peaks. He wondered if Blackhorn might've heard them as well, but he decided against telling him about it. He didn't want his friend to think he was just going crazy. Unknown to him however, the druid too had heard the strange whispers. He dismissed them as well and kept it to himself for the same reason that Kamon did, but he was becoming increasingly convinced that it had something to do with what he sensed.

"Let's go. We must find out what this is," Kamon said, pushing his mount to go, but the armored wyvern refused, clearly bothered by whatever it was. "I guess he senses what you're feeling too."

The druid looked to his drake. "Azurion, will you be willing to continue?"

"I will go as you wish, Master, even if it means my life," the netherdrake said with a pride in his voice.

"You think you could carry Kamon?"

"I will be slower, but yes I can."

"Ok Kamon, let's land first and then get on."

The druid and the mage made their mounts land on the edge of the machinery. Kamon dismounted and joined Blackhorn on the back of his dragon. He told his wyvern to await his return and the beast understood; he took flight and went elsewhere but still near the Engine of the Makers.

Azurion took flight, flying downward in circles in 360 degree turns. They went deeper and deeper into the giant cylinder structure. It got colder with the sun not able to reach into the tunnel. With time, they reached the bottom of the structure. The bottom was blanketed in ice and snow. For all Blackhorn and Kamon knew, the structure could've gone much deeper. The two dismounted from the netherdragon's back, in complete awe of the massive inner workings of the structure. But then, Blackhorn spotted something that looked like a possible opening covered in a thick sheet of ice. "Kamon, look!" he pointed it.

"Is that a doorway into this thing?" Kamon asked.

"It may very well be one. We must get in there!"

"Black, I'm not sure if this is a good idea…" Kamon felt highly unnerved and a part of him did not want to continue into the structure. His sense told him to run away and forget the entire expedition.

"You don't have to come with me Kamon, I understand." He turned to face the mage. "But I have to find out what this is. I _must_ know."

"Why must you know so badly?"

"I can't explain it, Kamon. But it's like something is calling to me from here. I know it's crazy, but something is drawing me here. And I must find out why."

Kamon sighed loudly. He was apprehensive, but he wasn't about to let his friend go alone. No matter the dangers, he would stick with him to the end. "I will go with you," he agreed. "I only hope you know what you're doing.

"Yeah, I hope so too." Blackhorn approached the barely seen doorway shaped like a circle. The ice had been covered over the entrance. "Master, if I may offer a suggestion," Azurion said from behind him. "I can use my breath weapon to melt the ice."

Blackhorn looked back at the blue netherdrake and simply nodded in reply. He stepped back, allowing Azurion to get closer to the ice. He took in a deep breath, reeling his head back like a snake ready to strike, and his chest expanding. Then he breathed a stream of prismatic fire onto the ice. Kamon decided he could help as well. He began charging up a ball of fire and shot it at the ice slab. Slowly but surely, the ice began to melt. After awhile, most of the ice was gone with the combined forced of fire from Kamon and Azurion. It had been melted enough for the adventurers to enter. "Good job guys," Blackhorn grinned. "I will keep going. Azurion, you shall stay nearby and await my return. Kamon…this is your last chance to turn back."

He scoffed. "When have I turned my back on you, my friend? You should know by now that I'm with you where you go."

The druid smiled at his friend. "I do not wish you leave you, Master, but I will do as you wish," Azurion said, bowing in respect.

"May the Earth Mother watch you."

"And may the Dragonqueen keep you safe."

Almost immediately, the dragon took off, flying out of the massive structure. Blackhorn looked at the entrance, the feeling of power and danger so thick, one could slice it with a swift blade. He looked at his friend, who stood next to him and looked very nervous. "Are you ready for this, Kamon?"

"You mean ready to die because of your obsession with this thing? Yeah, as ready as I'll ever be," the mage joked.

Blackhorn smiled. "Then let's go."

Both friends walked into the entrance, side by side and prepared to face whatever threat was within.


	4. Yogg Saron

Yogg-Saron

* * *

The inside of the structure was even more complex, massive, and ancient. Black had heard of this technology. It was said to have been built during the time of the great Titans by the earthen they created to guard this world. He was amazed by it, shocked how this could be built by the Titans or the earthen dwarves. From one of the many bridges they walked on, they could see what seemed like miles of more sort of machinery. They were completely awestruck.

But more than that, they felt incredibly tense. It was nearly deathly silent within the structure, only their breathing, their racing heartbeats in their ears, and the occasional machinery noises. Kamon broke the silence and voiced his concerns. "Black, I don't like it in here. It's just too quiet. We've seen nothing in here since we've entered. Not the slightest evidence of life."

"Kamon, the entrance to this place was frozen over. It must be thousands of years old. I've heard only rumors of it, how the earthen built it during the time of the Titans. Besides, you had your chance to go back when we were at the entrance."

"I know I did. But I didn't know it would've been this quiet. If this engine was made by the Titans, then don't you think they'd have Earthen in here?"

"The entrance was covered in ice, mage. That ice was really thick. It's been closed for a long time."

"This quiet just disturbs greatly, Blackhorn. It just feels _wrong_."

"I know, my friend. Watch yourself."

"And you."

As they got further in, they felt all the more unnerved. Kamon started becoming paranoid. He watched every corner, keeping an eye on every little detail. His heart began to beat faster, the uncomfortable silence getting to him. He began to fear something very dire would show itself at the end of this structure. .

_Give in to your fear._

_That voice!_ Kamon didn't know where it came from, but he knew it was the same voice. He would keep it to himself still. He did not what his friend to think he was just being paranoid. Nevertheless, the voices began to frighten him, a clue that perhaps whatever this is was a much more mighty thing than he had thought. It let his imagination run wild, thinking of images of whatever this thing was and what it could look like.

But Blackhorn had heard the same voice just now saying another phrase. He too felt highly anxious and he didn't want t admit it. But the sound of the voice made it difficult to keep it in. It sounded evil to him. "Kamon, there's something I must tell you," he announced.

"And what may that be?"

"I'm not sure how exactly to say it, but I've been hearing a voice since we started going around Storm Peaks and walking in here."

Kamon sighed out of relief. "Well good, because I thought I was going crazy. I've been hearing them as well. What could it mean?"

"I don't know. I've heard it in various areas around Northrend." Blackhorn stopped in his tracks. Kamon looked at him with interest. "He must be the same voice from Whisper Gulch!"

"All the way in Howling Fjord? But that can't be. The gulch is known for its whispers that people hear, but it can't possibly be the same whispers we're hearing around here."

"It may very well be. It can only mean that whatever this is has power and influence that extends far beyond Storm Peaks."

Kamon felt all the more fearful. "And even with that, you really want to keep going?"

"Even with this new information…something is still calling me to it. And I must know what it is. You can go back if you want. Whatever this is may be dangerous."

The mage still didn't like it, but he was always with the druid in anything. He walked ahead and said, "You're not getting rid of me Black. So stop trying to talk me out of it." He gave him a half smile.

Blackhorn smirked and joined beside him again. The two walked through what felt like an endless maze of hallways and bridges. The hallways and bridges were gold and intricately designed, with insignias sculpted into the floors and walls. Even with all its intricacy, they saw no sign of life. Nothing at all. The dead quiet that continued to hang in the air didn't help either. It only served to make them more anxious.

At last, Blackhorn and Kamon reached a hallway where at the end of it, there was a completely different room. A bright blue light emanated from the floor. They also finally heard a noise that told them they were not alone, but it did nothing to calm their nerves. It was a heavy breathing and it disturbed them. "You hear that Black?" Kamon asked.

"Yes," the druid replied, clearly troubled. "I believe we have found what we were seeking."

"I don't like it. Whatever it is, I can sense its evil."

"I know, my friend. I feel the same way."

"If we're going to enter, we must be careful."

"Yes." Blackhorn led the way, Kamon right behind him. It was as if an aura of some unnerving sensation was radiating strongly from the room itself. They grew more anxious as they approached. They found themselves in a massive hall upon entering the room. The floor they stood on went in a complete circle, six platforms around it. But it was what was below that astounded the mage and the druid.

Before them, on the ground floor several feet below, was a giant, nearly see through blue brain-like monster that had long tentacles attached to its sides. Each of those tentacles was equipped with a large jaw at the end and slits of teeth for mouths all over each of them. Smaller jaw slits were all over its body, all equipped with rows of sharp teeth.

Blackhorn and Kamon gasped at the sight. "Black…"Kamon began, "what in the world is that?"

Before the tauren could answer, a booming deep voice echoed in the hall. "I am the beast of a thousand maws, the fiend of a thousand faces. Cower before me, foolish mortals! You have come to me at last."

Suddenly it was like a massive explosion rocked the earth, a screech so loud and high pitched like the screams of a thousand damned souls. The area quaked violently, shaking the two friends off their feet. The platform they stood upon cracked and crumbled under them, sending them plunging to the ground. Blackhorn instantly transformed into his cat form and Kamon cast a spell to slow his fall. The pieces of rubbles pelted them, but the larger chunks luckily missed them by mere inches. Blackhorn gracefully landed on his paws while Kamon slowly landed on the ground, light as a feather. As soon as they landed, they swiftly dodged the big chunks falling from the broken platform. When the debris stopped, Blackhorn faced the brain and growled angrily, his lips curling back to reveal sharp teeth. Kamon went through a list of spells to use in case the beast before them attacked.

"Who are you?" the druid demanded. "And what do you want us for?"

"I am Yogg-Saron," the beast said. "You have answered my call."

Kamon was not interested in what the monster's purpose here was. He wanted to escape. They needed to get out. "There is no escape," Yogg-Saron said as if sensing the mage's thoughts. "Not in this life…not in the next."

"What do you want?!" Blackhorn shouted again.

"Freedom…" he continued. "And you fools shall now set me free. I was imprisoned by the Titans themselves eons ago. I have been trapped here for too long."

Blackhorn returned to his true form. "And what makes you so sure we will help you, foul creature? We are servants to none, and if the Titans kept you here, then there is no way we shall set you free."

The brain thing laughed. "You would challenge _my_ power? A god like me?" He laughed again, his voice booming throughout the room.

"If you were so powerful, you would've gotten yourself out. As far as I can see it, you are nothing."

"Black, this is not the time to test this one's power…" Kamon warned.

"We must stop this, Kamon. Alexstrasza sent me to discover this threat, but I shall not leave this beast to thrive here. I will do away with him myself."

"Oh…so loyal to your allies," Yogg-Saron said in a teasing voice. "But…how do you know they shall remain loyal to you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You believe that I have so little power…I will demonstrate to you the extent of my might. As I will show you, the ones you keep close shall betray you." Yogg-Saron began to glow, the center of the virtually see through monster getting brighter and brighter. "A thousand deaths…or one murder…"

Leaving Blackhorn and Kamon to figure out what he meant, he exploded with light, blinding them and taking them to another world, another time where he would reveal to them the truth of events that came to pass.


	5. The Truth Be Revealed

The Truth Be Revealed

* * *

Blackhorn and Kamon were abruptly teleported to a new room. It was a massive chamber, five portals lining the walls of the room. Each was a different color: blue, red, black, bronze, and green. A plateau was in the middle of the room, four giant pillars around the circular raised floor. It was the Chamber of the Aspects, a hall that was found beneath Wyrmrest Temple. Except…it looked a lot newer than the one they knew. The pillars weren't broken, there weren't draconic guardians channeling energy to keep some of the portals closed, and none of it looked ruined. It all looked completely rebuilt. The middle of the room caught their attention. There were three scaly leviathans, a black, a blue, and a green. Blackhorn and Kamon nearly instantly recognized two of them, seeing them on several occasions throughout their adventures and reading about them in ancient scripts. "It can't be…" Kamon mumbled, astonished.

"Its Ysera and Malygos!" Blackhorn exclaimed. He studied the black dragon further. "But…could the black one be Deathwing?"

"How can that be? Deathwing was said to have adamantium plates melted into his scales. That dragon has no metal plate on him."

"Yes but remember, he used to be Neltharion the Earth Warder before he changed his name into Deathwing and betrayed the other flights. This must be before he betrayed the other dragonflights."

"It would make sense. But what's also not making sense to me is, why is it they can't hear us?"

Blackhorn didn't immediately answer. He studied the three dragon aspects. Then he noticed something in Neltharion/Deathwing's claws. A golden disk. His eyes opened wide immediately, instantly recognizing the object from his studies of the past. "It's the Demon Soul!" he yelled. It proved his previous presumptions of where they were. "This is in the past. This was after Neltharion had created what was known as the Dragon Soul at the time and convincing the other aspects to transfer some of their power."

At his words, an aura of green and blue surrounded Malygos and Ysera. The disk sucked it in quickly. "It is done!" Neltharion announced. "You have given what is needed, along with the other Aspects. I shall seal the Dragon Soul forever."

"I don't understand…why is Yogg-Saron showing us this?" Kamon asked.

"I don't know," Blackhorn replied.

"Should it feel so terrible?" Ysera asked, her eyes closed as if she were sleeping.

"For it to be as it must, yes," Neltharion answered.

"It is a weapon like no other," Malygos said. "An almighty weapon that shall destroy the Burning Legion."

Out of nowhere, Yogg-Saron's voice echoed in the chamber, unheard by the three massive dragons. "His brood learned their lesson with death. All because he trusted this black beast."

A circle of bright light formed under Blackhorn and Kamon, making them float. "Where are you taking us, Yogg-Saron?!" the mage demanded.

"To show you the truth once more."

Then they were gone from the Chamber of the Aspects. They were moved to an area that seemed like a never ending desert. Ancient artifacts, crumbling pillars, old statues, and sundials poked out from the sand everywhere. It was a collection of ancient relics. Before them now was a great bronze beast. "Nozdormu, the Lord of Time…" Kamon pointed out. "Is this the past again?"

"I'm more concerned with why Yogg-Saron is doing this," Blackhorn said.

"Before he teleported us, he said he wanted to show us the extent of his power. But time traveling can't be what he wanted to show us. He must have a greater thing to reveal to us."

"Let us watch this and see."

The great bronze dragon narrowed his eyes, which began to glow. The sand around them all started to spin around him, the wind picking up. It started to form a vortex of sand before the dragon aspect. He then yelled, "Come to me, my children! I am in need of your strength. Your master demands it!"

"What 'children' does he speak of? His brood?" Kamon wondered.

Blackhorn ignored his friend's question. He continued to watch, eager to see what it was Yogg-Saron wanted to show them this time. The spinning vortex developed into a thick tornado before Nozdormu. A few seconds later, the tornado slowly disintegrated and revealed what it was hiding. The sight made Blackhorn and Kamon gasp out loud. The beasts before Nozdormu were black and had a cracked and deteriorating appearance. Blue light glowed from the cracks and black energy flew off their bodies, as if scales were being flaked off like paper. "The Infinite Dragonflight!" they both shouted.

"No, it can't be!" Blackhorn said in a panic. "He can't be the leader of those beasts."

Something hit Kamon as he realized what this meant. "Yogg-Saron didn't just take us to the past to show us these events," he said. "I think…when he said he wanted to show us the extent of his power, I think he meant he had a part to play in all this. He must've done something to Neltharion and Nozdormu for them to commit the acts that they have done. And who knows who else he's corrupted."

"But how can this be? He's been imprisoned for eons. How could he have done it?"

"You said it yourself. His power and influence runs beyond Storm Peaks and somehow he was able to drive them mad."

"Yes, it is true," Yogg-Saron said once more with a gleeful voice. "I made them more powerful than they could ever be. I drove them under my control, and through me, they brought chaos and death to your world. I was ruler once more, and I was going to make all mortals bow before the god of death! And now you will learn your lesson in death just as so many others have."

Blackhorn and Kamon were suddenly back in Yogg-Saron's room. "You monster!" Blackhorn shouted angrily. "You will pay for destroying our world and corrupting our allies with your madness!"

"Hah!" Yogg-Saron laughed. "You pathetic fool! Your power is nothing compared to my own. I will give you a true taste of my power. Let's see how faithful you remain now…"

Blackhorn's mind was abruptly bombarded with voices and whisperings. The druid recoiled, groaning in shock and panic. "No! Blackhorn!" Kamon shouted, quickly running to his friend's side.

Yogg-Saron laughed. "There is nothing you can do. His will is no longer his own."

The undead growled angrily. Blackhorn collapsed on his knees, his hands to the sides of his head. His eyes were tightly shut. "What is going on…with me…?" he moaned.

"C'mon Black, you have to fight it!" Kamon pushed. "Your will is stronger than his power! I know you can overcome it!" But before he could push the druid any longer, his own mind was overwhelmed with voices. He groaned loudly, trying to fight it off. But the voices in his head did not relent, repeating phrases that said he would do as his "master" commands and that he had no control anymore.

The voices in the druid's head were beginning to drive him mad. He could not overcome it and neither could he handle it for too much longer. He felt a power enter him like he had not felt before and it felt as if he was losing himself.

"Now you can watch as your friend is broken, petty mage," Yogg-Saron said.

"Noo…" Kamon groaned, fighting off the voices as best he could.

"Your supposed friend Kamon is doing this to you, Blackhorn Spiritshifter. He has betrayed you! Attack him! Destroy him!"

The whispers in the druid's head were now repeating the same phrase over and over again. "No…it cannot be…it isn't…" he groaned.

"Yes! He is responsible for your pain and your madness! He wants you dead," Yogg-Saron continued.

"No! Don't…listen to him…" Kamon growled. "He's trying to…turn you against me…"

"He lies! He is only trying to protect himself. Destroy him! Get your revenge and annihilate him!" Kamon's mind was then cleared of the voices.

Blackhorn could no longer maintain control of himself or even fight the power that was intruding on his mind. He had failed his fight, and now he grew very afraid of the consequences. "I…must…destroy," he growled, feeling the tremendous power force him to say it.

His eyes were opened and looked at the kneeling mage beside him. He transformed into his preferred cat form, looking at Kamon with angry eyes. He snarled at him. "Des…troy…"

"No…Blackhorn…" Kamon said with a pained voice. "What did you do to him?!"

"I simply introduced him to my power," the blue brain answered. "I showed that fool that you were the enemy. Not me. He tested me and I gave him exactly what he wanted. Just as I did the fools Neltharion, Nozdormu, and the rest of my chosen victims. Hahahahah!"

Kamon's attention was brought back to the druid. He tried to crawl away from him. The cat walked towards him, his claws tapping the ground with deadly intent. He could see deep in his eyes, see that he was lost to the darkness that had invaded him. It pained him terribly to see such a sight. Unknown to him, Blackhorn was clearly aware of his actions. But he could do nothing to stop. "Black, snap out of it!" Kamon begged. "Please, remember who you are! I don't want to hurt you."

"You fool. Try as you might, he is under my control. And nothing you do shall change that," Yogg-Saron cruelly laughed.

"Des…troy!" Blackhorn shouted.

Then he leaped at Kamon, claws outstretched and jaws wide open. He brought him down with ease and then swiftly bit down on his right arm that was blocking his face, ripping up his flesh. He cried out in pain and immediately thought of a spell. He held his left hand out and blasted it in the druid's face. The cat backed off and growled. His face was covered in weak ice and he tried to claw it off.

Kamon wanted desperately to avoid hurting Blackhorn and get through to him. But he didn't know how. Yogg-Saron had a firm grip on his mind and he wasn't going to let it go until he was dead. The beast wanted to see Kamon kill his own friend and force him to free him from his chains. It was the only reason why Yogg-Saron wasn't controlling him as well.

He gradually got up on his feet, holding his bleeding right arm close to his body. He then held out his left hand again, glowing with arcane energy. Arcane bolts fired from his outstretched hand, blasting Blackhorn repeatedly. He roared in agony, the magic exploding on contact and sending waves of pain throughout his body. Kamon regretted having to use a more powerful spell, but he needed to do whatever possible to slow him down, give himself enough time to try and stop this madness.

Clouds of smoke formed from the explosions of contact with flesh and magic, masking Blackhorn with a cloak of darkness. Kamon looked to Yogg-Saron and said, "I will destroy you, monster! You will pay for this."

"Are you sure?" he responded. "Turning your back on your enemy is a grave mistake."

Kamon instantly looked behind him just in time to see Blackhorn leap towards him a short distance away. Before he could react, the druid's right horn gored into his stomach. Blood exploded from the other end, the horn drenched in green liquid. He removed his horn from the wound, leaving him to collapse on his knees while holding his abdomen. Kamon's green blood dripped from the sides of his mouth. He looked at Blackhorn with agonized eyes. The druid was completely aware of his forced actions and it tore him terribly to see what he had just done.

Yogg-Saron whispered in his head. _Finish him! He turned against you…now take your revenge!_

Blackhorn was forcefully transformed into his dire bear form. The great beast lifted one great paw, the mage still watching with agonized eyes, and slammed it against the side of his face. Kamon spit out more blood as he was hit, going down again. This time, he didn't get up.

The druid wanted to scream in the inside. He didn't want to believe that he had just killed his best friend. It just couldn't be real.

Yogg-Saron knew of Blackhorn's fighting off his power, and he strengthened his hold on the druid's mind. His power was weakened with the chains still on him, and he wasn't going to lose the only chance he had to escape. He had to admit that Blackhorn's will was powerful, but not enough to break his control.

As he reinforced his hold on the druid's mind, the bear let out a growl of anger and pain. _You shall not escape from me, druid,_ Yogg-Saron whispered. _You will do as I say. And you will destroy these beacons holding me prisoner. Your master commands it!_

He charged at the nearest beacon, using his body as a ramming weapon. He slammed into the machinery, strong enough to dent the metal. He then began using his mighty claws to rip and tear at it, destroying it slowly. In time the beacon was destroyed enough for the chains to disintegrate. One of Yogg-Saron's tentacles was free and he felt power return to him. Once the other chains were broken, he would have retained the rest of his great power.

_Destroy the others! Set me free!_ he shouted in Blackhorn's mind.

He went for the next beacon, tearing it up. Yogg-Saron decided to speed the process, using his free tentacle to destroy it. The jaws on the blue tentacle bit and tore at the metal and the machinery was eventually destroyed. Blackhorn went for the third one with the help of the blue monster. But then pain exploded from his back and he roared loudly. Then Yogg-Saron cried out in pain as well, his multiple jaws screeching in pain, when something blasted him. The druid looked behind him and deep inside, he felt great relief.

While Blackhorn and Yogg-Saron had been busy destroying the beacons, Kamon had managed to wake up from his unconscious state and get up, despite his grievous wounds. He had fired a barrage of arcane bolts, blasting his friend and the one controlling him. Now he stood, taking deep breaths and clutching his bleeding stomach. Yogg-Saron's angry voice boomed once more. "You fool! Kill him!"

"I…must…obey," Blackhorn groaned. He began to charge at Kamon, his horns low. Another spell came to the mage's mind. He felt a pang of guilt as he cast it.

_Forgive me, my friend. But I do this for you_, he thought.

His hand was enveloped with crimson fire while ice crystals formed on his skin. He brought his hand back and fired forward, shooting a bolt of fire and ice. The bolt blasted Blackhorn dead on, the ice crystals freezing themselves onto Blackhorn's fur and slowing him down while parts of his fur caught on fire. He roared in agony, trying to put out the flames.

Kamon faced Yogg-Saron. "It ends now, Yogg-Saron," he said in a firm voice.

The monster laughed. "You truly believe your pathetic powers will be enough to hurt me? You underestimate me, Lichbane."

Kamon's head was bombarded with voices again. He groaned, holding the sides of his head and collapsing on his knees. He knew Yogg-Saron was trying to gain control of him like he did Blackhorn, to finish the job of releasing him. But he could not allow it. Not now. He needed to end it right now, even if it meant giving his life to do so.

Kamon struggled to ignore the voices in his head from driving him to insanity as he brought his hand back again, feeling his arcane energy gathering again. "You…cannot control…my will…Yogg-Saron…you underestimate…me as well!" the mage shouted.

His hand lashed out as it sent a wave of arcane energy. Not a damaging attack, but one that could break another's concentration. Yogg-Saron groaned, his power over Kamon's mind disappearing. The mage took this chance to strike back. He teleported himself a short distance away and ported behind the monster. While Yogg-Saron was confused, Kamon was able to retaliate with a strong blast of arcane. The blue beast angrily used his free tentacles and snapped at the mage, but he quickly dodged it, teleporting to another area of the room and fighting back.

Yogg-Saron continued to lash out at the mage, using his jaws and even combining his free tentacles to create and even larger and more massive maw with jagged teeth. Kamon couldn't dodge every attack, deep gashes in his flesh from the tentacles' fearsome teeth, but he avoided being ripped to shreds like meat. He fought back with arcane and ice magic, using powerful energy to blast the monster repeatedly and injure him greatly. Screeches and screams of pain filled the hall as the fight continued.

Unbeknownst to Kamon, the chains holding and limiting Yogg-Saron's power were slowly being destroyed. While he ran around, the tentacles would hit the machines and the teeth would tear at the metal.

Throughout the entire fight, Kamon could hear the voices in his head, telepathic whispers very slowly trying to drive him mad. He didn't know if he wasn't being controlled already because of the chains or because his mind was too strong for that. But he could always feel his madness creeping up on him, slowly crawling into his mind like a virus. Nonetheless, he aimed to keep his mind clear of Yogg-Saron's grasp, determined not to be mind controlled and to take this monster down.

Eventually the Yogg-Saron growled and hit the mage even harder with his insanity tactic. The voices were even stronger in the mage's mind than before. Worse, his own energy was growing weak from casting spells and his many bleeding wounds. He wouldn't be able to cast spells for much longer. Now was the time.

Kamon made himself invisible. He wasn't able to free himself of the whispers, but it was enough to confuse the monster. "You can't hide from me, you fool! You cannot free yourself of my power," Yogg-Saron teased.

He was hit harder, a tremendous energy invading his mind in order to take control of it, but Kamon did not allow it to overwhelm him. He moved to underneath Yogg-Saron, gathering what remained of his energy. This last spell could very well kill him, but it could also kill Yogg-Saron. He revealed himself, his arcane power so mighty, it would soon burst from his chest if it was not released soon. "Oblivion awaits!" he yelled with great fury.

Before his attack went off, a slit under the beast opened up, revealing a massive maw with rows upon rows of teeth, roaring loudly in defiance and anger. And from inside it, an inner mouth lashed out, a long slender jaw with serrated teeth. The monster headed for Kamon with lightning speed, about to latch its teeth onto his head. But the mage fired off his attack a split second before the inner mouth could reach him. An aura of weak arcane energy exploded outward, and then a much more powerful one followed. The inner mouth's skin began to burn away as the attack hit it, disintegrating very slowly. The floor around him broke and exploded away as the power ripped into it. It blasted Yogg-Saron full force, a cry of excruciating pain escaping from the blue beast. The voices in his head were finally gone, and Kamon could only hope that Blackhorn was now free. Before he fired off his arcane waves, he had surrounded the druid with a temporary shield that would use his energy to protect his friend. It almost felt like someone had stabbed him in his heart with this new rip of energy from him as the wave also hit Blackhorn, the shield taking the full hit. Almost instantly, his body was engulfed in exhaustion like he had never known before, and he collapsed, the combined attack and shield taking enough energy to kill him.


	6. Heroes

Heroes

* * *

Blackhorn awoke a long while after Kamon's mighty attack. He had lost consciousness from the frostfire bolt attack and was now in incredible pain. Nevertheless, his mind was at last clear, the voices no longer echoing in his head. He almost immediately noticed that Yogg-Saron was gone. No trace of him remained.

But his concern skyrocketed when he saw his friend Kamon collapsed on the floor, in the center where Yogg-Saron used to be. He returned to his true form and ran to the fallen mage. He hoped against hope that he wasn't dead.

Blackhorn knelt beside him and held him in his arms. "Kamon? Kamon?!" he repeated, shaking him. A pang of guilt hit him when he saw the wounds and could see the exhaustion in him.

He could only think of one thing that could help Kamon now. As the druid held him, he closed his eyes and concentrated, saying a phrase in the Druidic language. From his hands sprouted green energy, shaped like vines and enwrapping themselves around the mage. The wounds Kamon sustained were closing up, tissue and muscle reforming over the wounds. The vines of healing energy went all over his body, healing any and all open gashes. When it was done, the energy disappeared. Blackhorn looked at Kamon's face, desperately hoping that it hadn't been too late. But as the seconds went by, he slowly began to lose hope. He had almost given up a few minutes after his healing spell before he heard a groan and then the undead's eyes opened.

Kamon finally had awakened from his near death state. His energy had been renewed enough to wake him up, but he was still utterly exhausted and yearned for rest. Nonetheless, his wounds were completely healed and he felt relief when he saw Blackhorn's excited face. "Kamon!" the druid shouted.

"It's good to see you again, my friend," he uttered.

Almost instantly Blackhorn felt a wave of guilt engulf him. "Kamon, please forgive me," he said. "I was completely aware of my actions but I could do nothing to stop myself from hurting you. I nearly killed you because of it."

"I forgive you, Black. It wasn't your fault anyway," the mage replied, slowly getting up.

"I was a fool. It's my fault we even got into this mess because I couldn't resist finding out what it was. If I had listened to you from the beginning we could've avoided this. That is not what a friend should do—"

"Blackhorn, I will not allow you to wallow in your self pity. " Kamon didn't sound so understanding this time around. "What happened, happened. There is nothing we can do now. I forgive you for what happened, and I'm not angry at you for it. But you cannot turn to pity yourself for something that was not of your control. You're a druid, you have to forgive yourself. Remember your druidic ways of purifying yourself after some sort of awful act has been committed, whether under the control of the druid or not? Get rid of this from your mind and do not blame yourself."

Blackhorn sighed. "You're right, Kamon. I needed only a reminder of who I am."

Kamon smiled. "I'm sorry for having to attack you, but I didn't have any choice but to try and knock you out to prevent further injury that could kill you."

"I accept your apology, but you did what you had to do."

"Thank you."

"But there is one thing I do not understand. How was he able to control me so quickly? I didn't watch the rest of your fight with him, but it seems not once were you in his control."

"I don't know either. He was constantly blasting me with his telepathic voices and I could always feel madness coming to me, but perhaps my involvement with magic has trained my mind for mind-controlling spells. You on the other hand, prefer to steer away from magic so your mind may have not been trained for this incident. I cannot say for sure."

Then something popped into his mind. "Speaking of him, where is Yogg-Saron? Did I manage to destroy him?"

Blackhorn immediately looked at the beacons that held the monster prisoner. Two of them were destroyed by him, but the others were badly damaged. "It would seem he has escaped."

"Impossible!" Kamon angrily exclaimed. "I hit him with everything I had. No one could've survived that! The only reason you did was because I had shielded you."

"That may be true in some other circumstance. But this was very different than what we've faced before. It would seem we were dealing with a much more powerful force than we had thought. Much more powerful." He emphasized much in a louder voice.

The mage growled in frustration. "You might've hurt him greatly, but you also may have inadvertently damaged the beacons. Maybe he did it by himself as well," Blackhorn theorized. "But there is nothing we can do right now. We must return to Alexstrasza and report back to her. It may also be a good idea to alert Thrall of this new enemy."

Kamon was reluctant to just leave, but he knew they had no other option right now. Wherever Yogg-Saron was, he had escaped death. Both he and Blackhorn began their trek back to the entrance of the massive prison and their flight back to the Wyrmrest Temple, where the Dragonqueen awaited their return.

"I'm impressed that you returned alive," Alexstrasza commented after hearing their story three days later.

"But he nonetheless escaped from us," said Kamon in shame. His head low. "He used Blackhorn to destroy two of the beacons, and it would appear that I helped destroy the remaining ones during my attack."

His friend too hung his head low. But surprisingly Alexstrasza did not appear angry. In fact, she said, "All is forgiven."

"Forgiven? But great Dragonqueen, we let loose that monstrosity," Kamon reminded her.

"You nonetheless sacrificed yourselves to try and stop him. You also couldn't have known that Yogg-Saron was an Old God."

"What? We faced an Old God?" Blackhorn asked, astonished.

"Yes. Eons ago, the Titans found the Old Gods inhabiting Azeroth upon their return to the continent, the savage elementals and other races victimized by the Curse. The Old Gods were evil incarnate, demanding a world of only chaos and death. The Titans declared war on them and they retaliated with using their powerful elemental lieutenants such as Ragnaros the Firelord and Al'Akir the Windlord. These beings were intent on keeping the world in a state of chaos. But in time, the Old Gods lost the war. The Titans were going to destroy them, but with their ties to the elementals and the Curse, they thought that destroying them could very well destroy Azeroth. So they imprisoned them in secret locations, never to harm us with their evil power and banished the elementals to what is now known as the Elemental Plane. But even in imprisonment, the Old Gods did their work through others to spread chaos and evil everywhere. And Yogg-Saron, with his corruption of my brothers Deathwing, Nozdormu, and countless others in the centuries, is proof that the Old Gods never stop in their evil work. He, and perhaps the others as well, have used telepathic whispers to madden their victims. You were only lucky to face a fraction of his power. Had he been in full strength, you two would not have survived. It would seem with his limited power, it would've taken time to madden you as well, but with weak or untrained minds, the insanity would've come quickly. You should be lucky you were lucky to even break it, Spiritshifter, with the help of your friend. Otherwise you may have been forced to do his bidding for the rest of your time." Alexstrasza looked at them with a sort of pride in her eyes. "You may have unwittingly helped set him free, but you stood in the face of evil and fought with all your strength. When many would have ran off, you challenged him and nearly died trying to rid this world of his great wickedness. I believe you to be courageous heroes."

"Heroes?" Blackhorn did not expect to be called a hero for such actions. He and Kamon still felt responsible for Yogg-Saron's escape.

"He showed you the sort of power he had, based around insanity and madness. And even then, you fought with everything you had. You injured him enough to go into hiding, an opportunity for you and your allies to take advantage of and destroy him once and for all. Do not let shame and guilt consume you; allow pride and strength to embrace you. As allies, you dealt a major blow to a powerful enemy."

"Thank you Dragonqueen," Kamon bowed, beginning to feel just a bit of pride. The druid felt the same way, bowing in respects to her as well.

"Now I must excuse myself. I have important matters to attend to. My brothers Malygos and Nozdormu still attack us."

"Yes Alexstrasza."

The dragon in her high elf form left Kamon and Blackhorn, going back to alert the Ruling Council of the new development with the Infinite Dragonflight and their leader's betrayal of the other Aspects.

Blackhorn looked to Kamon and commented, "You did well."

"And you, my friend," Kamon returned.

"We shall gather up our allies and strike at Yogg-Saron while we still can. We will get our revenge for what he put us through."

"Yes. And we shall do it, together."

Blackhorn gave him a half-smile and both of them looked out to the horizon, Azurion and the windrider were close by and following their gaze. Although Yogg-Saron had managed to escape, they still dealt him a hard blow, weakening him enough to hide himself. And despite his trying to destroy their friendship, they had remained strong together, giving them the strength to fight and live to tell the tale. They would have to make up for the escape in time, but they looked to the future with pride and a new excitement. New adventures still awaited them, and they had many more enemies that they would also have to destroy. For now though, they joined their allies and their ancestors, becoming a part of the heroes of Azeroth.


End file.
